A new life
by kenzygurl
Summary: Jamie Smith killed Pansy Parkinson during the war and now 6th months later they built a new school and everything but a new danger is rising and Jamie unnone to her already had a destiny but when she gets marked. things will never be the same. Draco x OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except for my creations. Harry and Draco and all of them aren't mine.

It was my 6t year at Hogwarts and when the finally rebuilt the school the year was almost over. Things where different after that and I was no different after the whole battle I noticed things changing within my friend Dena she was more heartless to others and she planning something but I couldn't even look because I had totally different classes than until the day I got detention and that was when things changed for the better? Or for the worse? I still don't know.

I had been a half a year after the battle and everything was back to normal. I went to muggle studies and when I opened the door I saw Mr. Mike the teacher that taught somewhere in America.

As he went to looked out the window and started thinking about the battle, I was 17th and using curses to hurt and kill the enemy, still had flashes here and there when I killed pansy. I started out as a fist fight but it got more serious and then we pulled out our wands and that went it all changed I wasn't the little red head everyone new but I became 'jamie the fighter'.

I couldn't bring myself to the moment that I killed pansy I still can't believe I did the spell but after those months I became numb to everyone and started hanging around with the trouble makers and it fit well. The Gryffindor house was boast how powerful they had became and I still couldn't believe their leader Harry Potter could of died after killing the dark lord but no they where all freaking fakes.

Slytherin was more mean towards the other houses but hey they never came near me because they know who I am. They now know not to mess with me it took a while but hey people can get over it.

I'm in ravenclaw and loved it we where the houses that had a lot of things up their sleeves and I was no exception. The hugest one was being the killer of Pansy Parkinson I tired to tell Slytherin's that she was a killer and that was what I had to do.

**To the present:**

I was making a too much noise so my teacher gave me detention and as my punishment I was sent to clean up the grounds of trash on the east side. I was almost finished when I hear a scream coming from the forbidden forget and I darted in their not know my way back. I say a fairy but this fairy was not tiny she was human sized but she had fangs I think she had fangs but when she noticed me I freaked out and ran for my dear life but I got lost but kept on running I through curses left and right but none of them hit her.

Her wings where torn so she couldn't fly but damn she could run. I had to punch her when she got to close, that was when I saw a dark figure running after her who was running after me. This was way to strange, when I stopped running I was at the end of a old break wall which looked very familiar to the one of the old buildings of the school.

She grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall.

"Dena you will never get the power so there is one way of making sure you can't get to it for a while and that is transferring it unto a new host. But the thing is this host has power in her begging to be awakened so that means you will have to try harder." she said to the person behind her , she eyes never leaving mine.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you don't know what ill happen the girl has her own destiny so if you give her it, things will change Miranda! I've seen it and if u mess it up the wizard world will be in trouble again!" the woman in the clocked said.

"Why is this happening and why didn't my spells work!" I said struggling.

"Because nothing works on a fairy that going to dye. Im sorry. This is going to hurt you but it will be worth the pain. Hopefully." Said the fairy.

She said spell to protect us and bit into my neck unleashing all her power into me. It hurt like being ripped own. I was losing the light to the darkness and things where getting blurry. When she was done, she looked so pale and the protection shied broke and fell down. Dead.

"Damn it! Might as well kill you here and now Avada Ked-" her flew out of her hands and I heard Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy coming. But it was to late the demand had been done I was marked.

The one thing about the mark was it was a unbreakable mark that was created so that only one person would have to do it not to. The fairy Miranda cursed me and no im left with the with what is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything except Jamie and my other creations

I woke up in my room but all the girls weren't their. My whole body let like it was on fire. I walked into the bath only to let out a gasp. My hair which was brown now was red like the color and my once blue eyes where now neon green. This was not normal.

"I see that your up, how bout you sit down so we can talk" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Harry Potter.

"What the hell happened to me! THAT.. THAT THING ATTACK ME!" I SCREAMED.

"Yes we don't know what will happen but since the attack your hair change and now so has your eyes. Do you feel any pain?" he said sitting down on my bed.

"All over but mostly my neck, wait… how long have I been out?" I asked. He looked away which seemed a bit odd?

"A week or so. Mr. Malfoy will be coming to see you so get freshened up." Harry said.

"Wait little fucking small talk and you guys think I ready to really talk? Man you British are screwed in the head. Do you even remember me Harry? I was fighting with you the day of the battle! I helped you guys defeat the dark lord. Dear god are you guys that fucked in the head you cant even remember your allies! The names Jamie smith I helped you guys! I killed Pansy Parkinson! After the battle I was and still am mentally screwed in the head but what do you guys do? Huh? Nothing let everyone else clean up the mess and deal with what happened. I vowed for you! Now look at me I cant stop the flash back of Pansy's death guess what you don't care. The sad thing is that my best friend Ellie Mundey was killed during the battle and her name was not remember at all! You are sick get the hell out NOW I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE AGAIN!".

Okay I had to get that off my chest because A: I was going insane and B: He didn't even remember the people that helped him. Sick. Sick. SICK! I ran. Out the dorm down the stairs only to run into my friend Brad. I guess he heard the scream fit and came to investigate.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" did I mention that he's gay?

"A long story which I would love to tell you hey girl gotta run! Oh yeah tell Hailey I'll be late to class or what ever!" I yelled on my way out.

Okay I'm in my rainbow colored zebra printed baby doll shirt and in my black short shorts. I looked like a freak running barefoot throught the school but hey nothing could get worse right?

Wrong.

"What the hell do you think you doing? You are still recovering! Get back here!" yelled a voice.

"Its called freaking out haven't you heard of it! Dear dog leave me the hell along I just want to be along!" I yelled. Bad idea.

I had only got out 20 feet of the school before getting tackled. The thing was it was raining and man was it cold. I squirmed away and ran towards that forbidden forest. I didn't even look behind me to figure out the person was still running behind me. I cold hear them panting and tier footsteps too.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled the person.

Shit! Frozen come on!

"Damn your fast, how about slowing down their next time?" said the person.

_**:an hour later:**_

The person I found out who was running after me was Ron Wesley. Nice.

"Okay since you got me listening speak" I muttered

"Why did you run? You could of gotten more worse" Said Hermione. I tuned out for a bit after she started talking. I turned to ron.

"How the hell do you listen to her? She never stops does she" I asked.

"How rude" tuned out again.

"Hermione do you even remember me? Do any of you? What I that forgettable?" I said laying down the on the nurses bed.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"Is my appearance that forgettable? It Jamie". I looked out the window hearing their gasps.

"Harry didn't even seem to care when exploded on him, you know you guys left us to pick up the pieces. Ha I even thought you where heroes man was it stupid to even think that ha?" I mumbled. I started crying.

"Oh Jamie we never meant to leave we just mad to, we need time to breath but we came back, I heard that something happened to you but I didn't think it was you? What happened you look.. S-so different?" Hermione asked.

"The thing is it was really about me by the looks of it, their where two women and one was in a black get up and the other was a-a AAAAHHHH! MY HEAD IS HURTS AHH!" suddenly their was pain in my head and it was stopping. My hearing was going but I struggled to listen.

"Harry what's happening!" yelled Hermione."

"That's the thing we don't know. Their a mark on right should, and the mark has something to do with the attack" said Harry.

It stopped the pain and then I my body didn't hurt as well. I looked up at them and they just shrugged their shoulders.

That was when I remember. "the Fairy said I had my own destiny but the woman in the black get up said it would change the future or something like that. Ow that hurt. Then the fairy um bit me and my whole body fell like fire or a thousand needles where stabbing me." I looked up and saw Draco Malfoy walking in.

"Well I see you finally pick a side? You were so wishy-washy during the battle." I said to Draco.

He didn't say anything except come over to looked at the mark. He sat down on the bed to my right and started thinking.

"Jamie that mark is a mark only a fairy can wear. But you are a witch, sadly I looked up what it means to be a witch and a fairy. Their was a destiny bout another war after the dark lords but is was just a fairy tale, something isn't right about I'll look I further." with that he walked out the doors.

"I would like you guys to leave me alone form now one. That means you too harry I don't want to see your face."


End file.
